Délire d'une belge et d'une française
by AngelScythe
Summary: Voici un petit délire que j'ai fait avec une amie une fois ou on s'ennuyait. En bref c'est mon amie qui vient chez moi et toute une histoire se deroule en une suele soirée.


_Délire d'une belge et d'une française._

Auteur : Angelscythe avec la collaboration de Sandy.

Genre : OCC Délire.

Disclaimers : Wrath, Envy et Pride sont à Hiromu Arakawa, Sandy est Sandy( mon amie) et moi je suis moi.

Est dans sa maison. Sandy est venu lui rendre visite. Elles regardent par la fenêtre et voient passer Pride dans la rue  
Angelscythe :Wrath... Embroche Pride et t'as un bisou, bisou

**Sandy :c**'**est** **une idée**

Wrath: arg un bisou  
Wrath décolle son nez de la vitre et s'en va.

Angelscythe : j'en connais un qui va aller au coin

**Sandy : allez Wrath  
** Décolle aussi son nez de la vitre et regarde Wrath avec un grand sourire.

Angelscythe: Quoi? tu veux qu'il aille au coin?  
Claque des doigt et se décolle aussi, se frotte le nez.

**Sandy : nan qu'il se laisse faire un bisou**

Angelscythe : ah, mais t'inquiète il va l'avoir, je me la joue à la Envy je le plaque dans un coin et je l'embrasse  
Sourit.

**Sandy : yata!**

Angelscythe : yata?

Wrath: je me sens mal là.

Dit ça en regardant les deux folles parler sur son compte.

**Sandy : Mais nan choupi**

Wrath: sans moi, sans moi  
Se dirige vers la porte. En tombant presque.

Angelscythe: Mais Wrath

Petits yeux larmoyant

**Sandy : Tu peux pas dire non...pis ...elle peut pas te faire un bisou si t'es pas là...'**

Angelscythe : ouais c'est vrai ça. Continue comme ça et demain tu regardes pas FMA

Wrath: Non je veux voir la tronche de cake d'Edward  
S'agenouille, croise ses doigt et le brandit devant lui. Se rapproche de la télé et se frotte à elle.

**Sandy : hé! sois pas méchant avec Ed!**

Angelscythe : Ouais c'est vrai ça, va au lit tout de suite! T'as vu l'heure?

Wrath: Non le lit ne m'aime pas

**Sandy : C'est toi qui lui fais des misères au lit--**

Angelscythe éclate de rire.

Wrath: ben ouais il essaye de m'étouffer alors je le frappe

Angelscythe: Il veut pas de couverture même quand y gèle il s'y enfonce'

**Sandy :T'es pas doué p'tit Wrath... mais c'est pour ça que t'es choux**

Angelscythe : ouais

Le gamin monte les escaliers puis pleure bruyamment devant le lit. Faisant venir les deux folles.

Wrath: le lit a poussé mon nounours pour me faire un croche-pied

**Sandy : oh Wrathounet...va dormir sur le canapé**

Angelscythe :Non le canapé j'y casse Envy

**Sandy : bein… y va dormir avec moi alors**

Angelscythe : Eyh

sort un flingue se la joue à la Riza

Angelscythe : T'espères quoi là

Wrath: D'accord

Angelscythe: mais elle a aussi un lit

**Sort son sabre  
****Sandy :** **Y dort avec moi**

Angelscythe : Moi mon lit est gentil et chaud

**Sandy : Vi, allez on va dormir  
**Sandy se fout de la gueule d'Angelscythe

Wrath: J'arrive

Wrath cherche désespérément son nounours.

**Sandy : C'est moi qui l'ai**

cours, cours pour aller chercher son nounours

Wrath: Envyyyyyyyyyyyy

Sers le nounours contre lui

**Sandy : Envy...?**

Wrath: ben ouais le nounours

**Sandy :** **C'est chouxxxxxxxxx**

Wrath: non c'est Envy

Angelscythe éclate de rire Sandy **rigole et prend Wrath par les épaules.**

Angelscythe : bas les battes, pas comme ça

**Sandy : Hm quoi...?** **C**'**est chou nan**

Angelscythe : Ouais mais l'agrippe pas comme ça

**Sandy** **lâche ****le brun.**

**Sandy : Sois pas jalouse**

Angelscythe : Je suis pas jalouse

Wrath: Envy

Angelscythe: Il est à côté de la plaque

**Sandy : bah...c'est Envy on y peut rien**

Wrath sautille sur place en serrant son nounours de plus en plus fort.

Angelscythe : Arrête tu vas éclater la tête de ce nounours

**Sandy : tu vas le tuer…**

**Envy: C**'**est** **quoi tout ce bordel je voudrai dormir!  
**Dit-il après avoir fracassé une pauvre porte et être rentré dans la chambre pas content pour un sous.

Angelscythe : Envy'

Se tourne vers Wrath et lui dit.

Angelscythe : Ca à pas d'âme un nounours

Wrath: Je lui donnerais de la pierre philosophale

**Envy: je veux dormir!**

Angelscythe : Ben dors...

Wrath: Ouais tu veux dormir avec moi, Envy et Sandy?

**Sandy :Oui viens dormir avec nous VyVy**

**Envy: ...plutôt mourir...**

Angelscythe : Et avec moi? Je te laisserais tuer Hoenhmein dans ma prochaine fic

**Sandy : chouette**

**Envy: nan…avec ma couverture...dans le canapé...tout seul**

Angelscythe : Envy, Wrath pourquoi vous me détestez?  
**Envy : Je déteste tout le monde**

Wrath: même moi?

**Envy: ...toi. C'est particulier...**

Wrath: ouais...tu vas m'aider à tuer le vilain lit alors hein, hein, hein?

**Envy: ouais… on y réfléchira…maintenant bouclez-la je veux dormir…**

**Sandy : Que t'es gentil...  
**Sandy et Angelscythe redescendent histoire de bavarder encore un peu. Le gamin les suit.

Wrath: je suis plus fatigué

Angelscythe: on aurait mieux fait de pas lui donner du coca

**Sandy : ouais...allez au lit gamin**

Wrath : non je suis pas fatiguéééééééééééééééééééé

Wrath descend les dernières marches rentre dans le salon et court dedans

**Sandy : C**'**est pas vrai…descends du canapé!!**

Envy qu'y a rien compris: Je dors sur le canapé

**Sandy : poussin tu vas écraser Envy...**

Wrath: poussin

Cherche un poussin dans toute la maison, portant son nounours sur la tête.

Angelscythe: J'ai oublié de te spécifier que Wrath adore les animaux, surtout les bébés, suffit de regarder Envy

**Envy: ça veut dire quoi ça…je suis pas un bébé animal!**

**Sandy : T'es susceptible...**

Angelscythe : on parlait du nounours

Wrath revient bouteille de coca qu'il boit, la retire.  
Wrath: pas trouver le poussin

**Sandy : pose ce coca!!!**

Wrath: Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn c'est trop bon, c'est rien que pour les gamins

Angelscythe: Merde Envy sait endormi c'est le seul qui arrive à lui retirer le coca. Ben ouais il a les pierres

**Sandy jette un coussin sur Envy**

**Sandy : Debout feignasse!**

Envy se lève mode type pas très Net, se dirige vers Sandy et s'étale sur Wrath qui courait autour de lui et lui a fait un croche-pied sans le vouloir.

**Sandy : Envy**

Angelscythe : Hiiiiiii Wrath! Envy!

Hoche de la tête voit un truc noir sur la moquette.

Angelscythe : Ah les cons y sont mis du Coca sur la moquette

**Sandy : C'est** **pas vrai! vous, nettoyer et tout de suite!**

Wrath: j'étouffe!

Envy: moi je reste là! trop fatigué pour me lever

**Sandy :Je m'en fous bouge-toi et nettoie**

Envy se lève, sifflote en léchant un joli couteau permettant à Wrath d'aller chercher une lavette après avoir posé son nounours à terre près du coca. S'avance vers Sandy regard sadique.

Angelscythe: Oh Hoenheim

Envy lâche le couteau et se jette à la fenêtre

Envy : où ça où çà?

**Sandy : la moquette! Envy je rigole pas…**  
Wrath: à plus rien

Laisse tomber l'essuie dans un grand Splash qui asperge les deux Envy.

Wrath: Non! mon Envy tout blanc

Wrath se met à pleurer en regardant le nounours blanc avec une couleur noiraude à certains endroits

**Sandy : C'est rien choupi donne je vais le laver...**

Wrath: Non il va mourir

Wrath pleure encore plus pendant qu'Envy se lamente sur sa jupette.  
Sandy :**bon aller tout le monde au lit et demain vous nettoierez tout ça**

_Envy: Non je proteste on me trouve d'abord une jupe  
Wrath pleure à nouveau._

_Wrath: non je peux pas dormir sans Envy T.T_

_**Sandy :Mais c'est pas vrai...tu veux une jupe...**_

**_Sandy attrape une jupe dans sa valise_**

_**Sandy : Tiens une jupe. Toi...tu feras sans le nounours**_

_Wrath: nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_

_Envy regarde la jupe la met la jette à terre_

_Envy: trop longue_

_Angelscythe éclate de rire à terre en regardant la scène._

_Angelscythe: oh laisse les encore 10 minutes_

_**Sandy :si mes jupes te plaisent pas, les minis sont dans l'autre partie de la valise...choupinounet...on va te trouver un nounours**_

_Wrath: je veux Envy, Envyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_

_**Sandy :bah prends le vrai**_

_Envy en train de contempler les magnifiques Jupes en trouve une rouge sang à son goût la déchire pour la mettre à taille._

_Envy: Hm? quoi? pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça toi?_

_**Sandy :ma jupe!!!! t'as déchiré MA jupe!!!**_

_Envy: Oui quoi?_

_Wrath qui crie au-dessus de tout le monde: je veux mon Envyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy blanccccccccccccccccccccccccccc_

_Angelscythe: Wrathouille, tu veux pas mon Duo il est tout blanc aussi_

_**Sandy :comment as-tu osé déchirer ma jupe!!! j'hallucine!! et choupi ton Envy y sera plus blanc c'est trop tard**_

_Angelscythe ramasse les morceaux de la jupe qui reste et les brandis devant Sandy_

_Angelscythe: bon tu la répares demain... t'as cas laver le Envy hein_

_Wrath cours dans la salle de bain plonge son Envy dans l'eau revient avec le Envy tout rempli d'eau le serre contre en aspergeant tout le monde d'eau_

_Wrath: Envy tout blanc_

_**Sandy :Le salon TT**_

_Angelscythe :Wrath chou regarde Envy est tout trempé, va le sécher avec un essuie_

_Envy massacrant une nouvelle Jupe bleu ciel cette fois ci_

_**Sandy :Envy... tu sais quoi je te la donne celle là...arrête de tuer MES JUPES!**_

_Wrath revient un Envy tout sécher, glisse sur l'eau et retrouve à terre__ **Sandy**** lâche les jupes qu'elle tenait  
Sandy : choupi ça va?**_

_Wrath se relevant pour se rétamer à nouveau_

_Envy: qu'es-ce qu'il lui prend de tomber?_

_**Sandy :je pense pas qu'il le fasse exprès...**_

_Angelscythe: demande pas à Envy d'être intelligent!_

_Envy s'approche ramasse le pauvre Envy complètement mouillé._

_**Sandy :rends lui son nounours...y va encore crisé sinon...**_

_Envy: tu veux dormir avec ça tu vas être tout trempé après_

_Wrath: rends Envy, Envy_

_**Sandy :Envy...s'il te plait...je veux me coucher T.T**_

Envy: attends et regarde 

_Envy tord le nounours dans tout les sens puis le jette à Wrath._

_Wrath : Envy tout blanc et tout sec_

_Angelscythe: Wrathouille viens_

_**Sandy :Envy...tu ranges mes jupes avant de dormir**_

_Angelscythe: trop tard il dort déjà et tu va pas le réveiller cette fois-ci_

_**Sandy :demain il va m'entendre...bon choupi tu dors avec lui?**_

Wrath: non 

_**Sandy :alors avec qui?**_

_Wrath:ben toi_

_Angelscythe: Méchant T.T_

_**Sandy :super aller viens choupi**_

_les auteurs de ce magnifique délire allèrent se coucher laissant Envy seul avec le divan son oreiller sa couverture et tout le bordel dans le salon __qu'il rangea le lendemain matin sous la menace_


End file.
